The invention relates to a longitudinal guiding element for a motor vehicle seat.
A longitudinal guiding element for a seat of this kind comprises two guide elements extending in the longitudinal direction of the rail, and a guiding device by which the one guide element can be displaced relative to the other guide element in the longitudinal direction of the rail. By providing one of these two guide elements to hold an upholstery carrier of a motor vehicle seat and connecting the other guide element to the body floor of the motor vehicle it is possible to adjust the position of the corresponding motor vehicle seat in the seat longitudinal direction by moving the one guide element relative to the other guide element. By seat longitudinal direction is thereby meant that direction along which extend the thighs of a vehicle occupant sitting in the normal seated position on the corresponding vehicle seat.
The said guiding device has two sliding guides mounted one behind the other in the seat longitudinal direction which are each formed by a guiding slide and a guiding pin guided in the relevant sliding guide. When the one guide element is displaced relative to the other guide element in the seat longitudinal direction there follows a relative movement of the guiding pin in the associated guiding slide. This relative movement takes place independently of whether the guiding slide or the guiding pin is mounted on the guide part which is fixed on the body. In each case one of these two functional groups is mounted on the guide element which is fixed on the body and the other is mounted on the longitudinally displaceable guide element. With this type of longitudinal guiding element for a seat there is the problem that in the case of a small distance—compared to the overall length of the relevant guide element—between the two guide pins in the seat longitudinal direction there is the risk of damage to the arrangement in the event of stronger loads on the vehicle seat with corresponding torque.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a longitudinal guiding element for a seat of the type mentioned at the beginning which is characterised by increased stability in respect of torque stresses.